1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is known a technology for allowing a game player to issue an instruction to a game character other than an operation subject while operating the operation subject. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-103154 discloses a game device which allows the game player to issue an instruction to the game character (for example, second game character) other than the operation subject by using a second operation member (“B button” of a controller) while operating the operation subject (for example, first game character) by using a first operation member (“A button” of the controller).